1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a coating. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to methods of making or using the coating.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Devices that are susceptible to reactive chemical species normally encountered in the ambient environment may require a protective coating. The surfaces of these devices as manufactured may not be atomically smooth and may have surface spikes. These surface spikes may be hundreds of nanometers high. Also, the exposed surfaces of these devices may be scratched and damaged during fabrication and/or transportation. These surface defects may limit the performance of these devices. A defect may allow contact between an anode and cathode and could lead to a short in the device. A pinhole in various functional coatings could allow the permeation of moisture, oxygen and possibly other deleterious materials.
It may be desirable to have a coating that differs from those coatings that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method of making or using a coating that differs from those methods that are currently available.